Her 2:How much pain can one heart take
by BananaRamama
Summary: here is the sequal to Her.2D and Dianne are slowly getting closer.Dianne is hiding something from the rest of the band.And what happens when Paula returns?
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note:Here is the long awaited sequal to Her.Enjoy.)

After assuring 2D that they would find Dianne,everyone,except Murdoc,got into the Geep and headed to the streets.

Two hours had passed and there was still no sign of her."STOP!" yelled slammed on the breaks causing them to be jerked forward slightly.Noodle jummped out of the Geep and ran toward an alley."Noodle wait!"Russel yelled as he and 2D followed her down the dark and wet alley.

Noodle was knealing down in front of someone.It was Dianne!"Dianne"2D said as he started toward her.She struggled to her feet and backed away."Leave me alone."she said."Why would I do that?"he asked her,stopping."Why would you?Look at what my stupid choices did to you.They caused you so much pain.I'm better off alone.That way you can't get hurt again."she said through tears."I could care less if you slept with murdoc then me,or that I got beat up.All that matters is that you love me.Do you?"he asked.Dianne noded."Thats all I needed to know."2D said as he walked up to her and capyured her in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Dianne was to sleep in Nooodle's had to threaten Murdoc to stay away from her and 2D.

2 Days Later

Dianne was standing in front of 2D's door,peaking through it just a little."What are you doing?"Noodle asked,startling Dianne.She didn't even hear her come down stairs."I'm watching him sleep.He's just,so peaceful looking when he's sleeping."she sighed.

"You know you can go in there.You don't have to keep avoiding him.He forgave you for everything."Noodle said."He may have forgave me,but I haven't completley forgiven myself...

Why did you come down here anyway."Dianne asked."Russel wanted me to get you and 2D so we can go to the grocery store."Dianne headed upstairs while Noodle proceeded in to 2D's room to wakre him up.


	3. Chapter 3

They loaded up in to the Geep,without was in the driver's seat,2D was in the passenger seat,Noodle was behind Russel,and Dianne was behind 2D.Most of the ride everyone was silent.

Russel flipped through the radio station looking for a good song.He finally landed on a Fefe Dobson song called "Rock it till you drop it."Russel glanced in to the mirror and saw Dianne singing the words."There we go!I think thats the most I've heard you say in the past two on girl.sing it louder."Russel said as he turned the volume up.

**(Author's Note:I just had to write down the words for you guys.I copied it straight out of the book so the chorus wont be repeated)**

When you're walking walking/Your body's talikg to me/But your mouth ain't making a sound/When I'm stalking stalking/I can feel my body rocking/What are these feeling I've found/It's in the way that he moves/It's in the way that he like the things I do/It's in the way that he grooves/You know I love it when he takes me dancing/I never waited for that special one/I thoght I'd settle for a setting sun/Tonight's the night we get this party on/and on and on and on and on/Rock it till you drop it/And I'm ticking ticking/Whrn ya hit that tricky rhythm/And you take mr out on the floor/And I'm itching itching/For the jive that you've been dripping/And you got me wanting more/We'll be rocking it all night long/We'll be dropping it till the break of dawn.

Noodle joined in on the singing and so did everyone else.As they sang the last verse Dianne looked in the side mirror of the Geep and saw 2D staring at her.He gave her his famous toothles grin,so she returned it with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back from the store,they unpacked their stuff and went their seperate ways.

10:00pm that night

Noodle and Dianne were sittng on the couch watching Criss Angel Mindfreak.

"He is soooo hott!"Dianne cooed."Yes he is."Agreed Noodle."I thought I was hott?"2D whinned as he came in the room and leaned over the back of the couch."Somebody's jealous."Noodle giggled."I am not."He argued,sitting down on the couch in between the girls.

A strange silence filled the room for atleast a good five minutes."Are you made at me or something?"2D said,breaking the silence."No!Why would you think that?'Dianne asked."Because you wont talk to me and you avoid me.I mean,I love you so not having you talk to me breaks my heart."

"You really love me?"she asked."Yes,more than you could ever imagine."he said.She smiled at him.

He pulled her into a hug and gave her the most romantic kiss she had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

2 months later

The gap between 2D and Dianne had been patched and they were closer than ever.Murdoc had finally put the grudge behind him and started talking to the two of them again.So everything was back to normal,or so they thought.

"Yo Dianne,time to get up."Russel yelled through the wooden door.She didn't answer,He opened the door to her room."You in here dianne?" "I don't feel good Russ."she said from under her comforter.He walked over to her bed and placed his big hand on her forehead."You're burning up!Just stay in bed,I'll send someone up some medicine."he walked out the room,clossing the door behind him.

Downstairs

"Where's Dianne?"2D asked as Russel came in the room."She's burning up with a fever.I told her to stay in bed.I need you to take this up to her." he got a bottle out of the cabinet and handed it to 2D.

"Hey everyone."Dianne said as she entered the kitchen."What are you doing down here?"Russel asked"I...feel better.I was just still tired."

Murdoc walked into the room."what's for breakfast?"He asked"Whatever you fix."Dianne said.He mummbled a few words under his breath and proceeded toward the fridge.He flung the fridge door open barely missing Dianne's stomach."WATCH IT.YOIU ALMOST HIT THE BABY."She screamed.Silence.


	6. Chapter 6

"The baby?"Murdoc asked as his jaw dropped..Dianne quickly covered her mouth,realizing what she had just said."You're really having a baby?"Noodle said gleefully as she raced up to Dianne and put her ear up to her stomache."Well that explains alot."Russel said."Is it mine?"2D asked her,grabbing her hands in his."Yes" "I'm having a baby!I mean she's having a baby!and it's mine!"

For the next seven months everything changed.Everybody was buying stuff for the baby even though it wasn't even born yet.They even cleaned out one of the rooms so they couls use it as the baby's room.Dianne's stomach was huge and 2D was very protective of Dianne and his unborn child.

"When is the baby do?"Noodle asked,feeling the baby kick."any time now."Dianne told her."Can I borrow her for right now."2D asked .Noodle smiled and noded.He helped Dianne up and took her to the upstairs balcony.The sun was setting so the sky was a beautiful pink and purple.

"Dianne you have filled with soo much hapiness these past nine months and now you are giving me a child.Dianne...will you marry me?"he siad bending down on one knee and holding up a red velvet box with a wedding ring in it.Dianne just stood there unable to think."I don't know what to say."she said."Just say yes."he told her."Yes."she said hugging him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Were getting married!"they announced to the rest of the band.Everyone was happy for them even Murdoc."I'm happy for ya dullard,just don't ask me to babysit while you two go on your honeymoon." "Alright Muds."2D laughed.

"Somebody go answer the door."Murdoc said,realizing the door bell was ringing.2D walked to the door and opened,but he frooze at what he saw."Paula?" "It's soo good to see you 2D."Paula said flinging her hands arund his neck.He pulled away form her.

"What do you want?" "I thought that we could try our relationship again."She said steppinginto the lobby."Um...Paula...I'm engaged."He said pointing to Dianne.A streak of jealousy and anger crossed Paula's face."Can I atleast stay the night because it is storming outside."2D glanced over at Dianne,she noded.He noded to Paula.He took her upstairs and showed her to her room for the night.

"If you need anything just ask."he said."Are you really gonna marry her?" "Yes."he answered."Are you sure you don't still have feelings for me?"she asked getting closer to him."I'm positive."he said backing away."Well I can change that."Paula said putting her hands around his neck ans pulling him into a kiss.

Dianne walked in.Her heart dropped at the sight."Dianne!"2D said as Dianne ran down the stairs."Paula get your stuff and get out of here."2D yelled at her as he raced downstairs."Dianne,please wait!"he yelled,"How could you!"she cried."She kissed me,I sear.I love you not her."Dianne just walked away.She rushed out the door,got into her car,and drove off into the rainy night.


	8. Chapter 8

2D called Paula a cab and told everyone what had happened.They were frantic about the situation.They called every police station to help them look for her.It was 2:00 am when they heard a knock on the door."Are you the ones who called about Dianne?"The police officer asked."Yes,where is she,what happened?"2D asked."Her car slid on the wet road and flipped over into a ditch.She has been rushed to the hospital."

They quickly loaded up into the Geep and headed to the hospital.When they got there,the doctor was waiting for them.He told them about her condition and had them wait while they preformed surgery.

1 1/2 hours laterThe doctor emerged from the room.He had a concerned look on his face.This worried them."I'm sorry,she passed away a minute after surgery."The doctor told them.2D felt as if he was going to die,tears began to stream down his face.Another doctor emerged in the doorway."Doctor get in here,it's an emergecy."The doctor rushed back into the room before 2D could ask about the baby.

Within 20 minutes the doctor came back out."We were able to save the a boy."2D was so happy to hear that but he still lost his fiance."We have some good but odd news.During the process of saving the baby Dianne's heart began beating again.So the baby and Dianne are doing fine."he said."can we see them?" 2D asked.The doctor noded and ushered them in.

2D was the first in.He knelled down beside Dianne's bed."I thought I had lost you."he said hugging his fiance."It just wasn't my time."She told him.She recieved hugs from all her friends."What are you gonna name him?"Noodle asked holding th baby's hand."Dylan."Dianne and 2D replied as they admired their new born son.


End file.
